User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 4 Part 2
The Gang goes outside* Carson: What cool adventure are awaiting us today? Liber: Hm, idk... But hey, i think there is that magic quest? Steve: MAGIC!?! Liber: Lol right, Lol where we find a wizard who can grant our wishes! Jesse: OOOH! Really? Liber: Yeah, really! Alexandra: Sure ya didn't make this up? Liber: NO! I never lies! Steve: I would wish for more wishes... Carson: Cool but i doubt it works... Steve: So then i instead wish for candy! Carson: I wish for books! Jesse: I wish for flowers! Alexandra: I wish for toys! Liber: And i'll wish for emeralds! Steve: Ahem, don't ya always? Liber: :/... -_- Shut Up!.... Steve: So sorry? *Shrugs* *Up on a cliff, The Monster Trio is waiting for the heroes as they down there stops* Liber: Wait guys! A sign! *Reads it* "Stand on the red X, nothing will happen!" Aha? Let's stand on it, guys! Everybody Else: Ok! *They do as Liber said and stands on it, The Monsters laughs evil ways!* Monsters: >:) Heh, Heh, Heh! Skeleton: Now guys! *Rock that is near them is shown* Let's throw this rock at them so they can be squashed to death! Zombie: What if they turn into zombies? Skeleton: We'll make them to our slaves then! Zombie: Good point! *Thumbs Up* Let's push! *All three pushes and it rolls down the cliff* All Three: ^^ YAY!!! *As the rock flies towards the heroes* Jesse: What's that sound? Rain? Better use my umbrella just in case! *Jesse picks up a TINY umbrella... BUT she develops it more huge! The rock bounces on the umbrella and flies back to The Monsters* The Monsters: :O Uh Oh! <:/ Gulp! *It squashes them, turning them into flat pancakes!* Zombie: Pancakes! -_-.... Creeper: >_< <_< Ssss? XD SSSSS-SSS! XD! Skeleton: XD Ikr? Zombie: >_< Zhut Upzs, Zhut your Zombies Upzs! *Later, they is meeting a floating river, thinking* Alexandra: I'll know, what for sure... *Light bulb above head* :D Hey! Let's test Steve IF the river is risky or not! *Pushes Steve into the river, Steve pushed and pretty unable to swim* Steve: OOF! Omg! Help! Help! *Floating away BUT Carson and Jesse grabbed Steve's hands* Carson and Jesse: We got ya! *Drags him up* Steve: Thanks guys! Liber: Alexandra, that was mean AND...... Risky indeed, how could you do this to your friend? Alexandra: What? Steve is a loser! Steve: WHATEVER! Witch! *Crosses arms* Alexandra: >:( Shut Up! *Steve slaps Alexandra's face* Alexandra: >_< OW!!! Jesse: Just... Sigh *Facepalms* GUYS! *Steve and Alexandra looks at Jesse and both stops fighting* Can we PLEASE, just please be people, i mean friends yeah pretty much, and we will be pretty forced to drown IF we enter this river so... Anybody got a better idea? *Now LIBER got a light bulb above his head* Liber: AHA! :D *Points to a log across the river* Guys! Look over there, look, look! A log! We can slow and steady pass right? Everybody: YEAH! *They walk slow and steady on it, but The Monster Trio is under it* Skeleton: >:D Heh Heh! Zombie: >:D HAHAHAH! Creeper: XD SSSSS! Skeleton: Let's drown them! *Skeleton uses a saw as they walk BUT the saw got mangled up* WAH!?! What The Heck?.... *ALL Heroes made it to the other side tho, the other side haven't been dangerous but The Monster Trio failed* Skeleton: THIS STUPID! >:( *She shakes the saw and smashes it on the log over them* Zombie: >_z Skeleton! Zskeleton! >_> >_< Just ._.... Wait a minute, Per-haps... *Sticks it on the log over them... AND It crushed them, causing them to float away* All: OOF! *WHEN they got crushed, then floats away!* *The Monster Trio then places a trap on the ground, with alot of leaves covered* *They laughs evil way once again and of course hides behind three rocks and so they hides so dat they check when The Heroes comes, The Heroes did come now and walks... PAST the trap!?!? :O How?* Monsters: Huh? :O... Skeleton: *She, Zombie, and Creeper ALL Three is over the trap* *Scratches her forehead* WHY doesn't it work!?! >:( Darn it! :O *Stomps BUT it got triggered and all three falls in the trap* All: WAAAH! *Crashes on ground* Skeleton: Ooooow!..... *Later, The Heroes got to the meaning, the heroes finded a cave* Liber: Ok guys, this is it! Alexandra: And you're sure aha? Liber: Lol sure like an emerald! Carson: That's cool, can we enter? Liber: Eh of course even... Eh just one problem! Jesse: Just what? Liber: It could be ANYWHERE in the cave! Others: OOOOOH!... Liber: But lol here we go! Others: OK! *Walks with Liber* Steve: So guys, what do this level do? *Triggers a level* Everybody Else: NO! STEVE! NO! *Everybody Else even runs to him but Steve and Everybody Else is gonna fall because there is a huge hole under them* Alexandra:... -_- Even i... HATE you! Steve: NO! :O..... Oh :O! *All falls down* All: AAAAAH! *Crash sound is heard AND...... Screen turns black!* *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts